Opposites Attract
by Rebel-Ravenclaw
Summary: Two seemingly opposite individuals, Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger and Quidditch prodigy Viktor Krum, begin to fall in love. Will they be able to survive all the trials that come their way?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**: JK's world, not mine. Please review but no flames...flames hurt my feelings (lols)

CHAPTER ONE

"Don't be looking over here," Hogwart's own Hermione Granger pleaded in her mind, silently peeking at the crowded library table

"Don't be looking over here," Hogwart's own Hermione Granger pleaded in her mind, silently peeking at the crowded library table to her right. There he was, with his dark coffee eyes riveted to her face…Bulgarian's own Wonder-Seeker Viktor Krum. He had what she recognized as Quidditch playbooks littering his table as he chatted casually with unfamiliar Slytherins that stopped briefly at his table. Harry always had his nose stuck in playbooks he had charmed in primitive Gryffindor red and gold, a far cry from the green and silver pages Krum had been paging through when she first walked in. "The things boys will do for house pride," Hermione thought to herself, smiling inwardly at the intricate glamour charms she had spied on the book. "Durmstrang taught him something at least."

Although she personally felt studying sports was a waste of anyone's brain mass, anything would be better than what he was doing at the moment—which staring in her direction. He had the audacity to simply sit on the edge of his table (something she should deduct house points for as head girl) and watch her. No subtlety, no nothing. But what drove Hermione insane was that she could not divine any emotion from his chiseled features. Shyly watching him, she decided he didn't have the typical Slytherin glare or Hufflepuff gaze of hero-worship. This was different and frankly kind of unnerving. Merlin, he was handsome though. Lost in her thoughts, she only realized that her stare had been noticed when Krum raised his bushy eyebrows with a smirk as if to say "Finally you notice me". Shaking her ponytail lose, her curls framed her face just enough so she could blush in peace. Of all people! Maybe he heard she couldn't fly to save her life and was trying to understand how someone could be so clumsy.

"One more scroll to go Mione. Don't let Krum distract you," she repeated like a mantra. But those eyes, that stare haunted her and her ability to concentrate—combined with annoying outbursts of giggles. Rolling her eyes, she spotted Krum's typical stalking posse of 6th years from all houses entering the library. The size of the "fan club" grew when news that he intended to transfer (although no one really knows why) was confirmed and he joined the Slytherin house. "There was no hope of concentrating now," she mumbled as she hastily gathered her books and cloak.

Pushing her way out of the growing crowd, she felt her hem get caught on a chair not fully pushed in. It was one of those instances where there would be no way to avoid falling on her face without looking like a complete idiot. Closing her eyes to better brace for a nasty bump and carpet burn, she suddenly felt strong, muscular arms jerk her backwards. The force made her lose her footing…again, and she found herself clutching some poor unsuspecting male victim whose arms practically encircled her waist completely.

"You should be more careful," a deep familiar Russian accent playfully lectured in what sounded like practiced English. "I can't be around to save you all the time."

"Merlin, please don't be Viktor Krum," She murmured to herself as she opened her eyes to look up into the face of her rescuer Viktor Krum.

She quickly scrambled to her feet but not without noticing a slight flicker of disappointment he tried to hide. "I am so sorry. I never meant to..." she trailed off, trying to think of a way she could escape so she could die from embarrassment in peace.

"Don't apologize, you are the happiest mistake that's bumped into me all day." He stepped closer to her, pinning her against the table.

Seemingly out of nowhere he asked, "Why don't you like me? We have three classes together and you refuse to talk to me. I'm smart, I'm funny, I'm decently good looking, I'm a gentlemen. What does it take to get your attention?"

"Umm, its not that I don't like you….um, it just that I never thought about it…" she stammered out, still a little confused about his interest in her. "He doesn't mean it," said the little voice inside her head. She took a sudden interest in her shoes. No boy at Hogwarts had ever paid any attention to her. She was Harry and Ron's best friend—making her by default one of the boys.

She suddenly felt his two strong, warm hands gently cup her face and slowly lift it up until she had no choice to look him in the eye. "You are a beautiful woman," he whispered, mostly to himself. "Forgive me."

She found that words to say, "For what?" before he cut her off with a kiss. Stunned by the feel of his lips against hers, she didn't even know how to react. She had never been kissed before.

"Did I offend you?" he asked. She was barely able to shake her head no. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked looking up at her with a mixture of hope and desire in those grey eyes.

Did she want him to kiss her again? He was absolutely dreamy—no girl could deny that. But she wasn't sure if trusted a Slytherin. Maybe Malfoy put it up to him as some sort of cruel initiation trick. But he was so dreamy and seemed really sincere. For once in her life, she wanted to not think so much and enjoy being a teenager.

She cautiously grabbed his hand and led him back to one of the least popular book stacks, Advanced Herbology. Neville was the only student she knew that could check out these books, but she also knew he wouldn't. The last thing she wanted was to cause a stir and have Harry and Ron figure out. "Yes" she whispered, "I would love if you kissed me again".

She heard a slow groan from the back of his throat. "Oh Hermione, I've dreamed of hearing you say that." His vast arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closer and gently kissed her, teasing her mouth open fully. Her response ignited a passion in him. He began to kiss her with more force; his hands roaming her body. She followed his lead and let her hands roam his chest and back. She couldn't help but gasp when she felt his hardness poking against her stomach. Was that his…?

Before she could think too much, Viktor started kissing down her neck and whispered in her ear. "Can you feel how much I want you?"

Surprised at how fast everything was going, she pulled away from his grasp, "This is all happening so fast. I hardly know you."

"Well let's change that," Viktor said. "Let me take you out on a real date."

"What?" Hermione was even more shocked. She could maybe understand Krum wanting a one-night stand with a girl like her, but an actual date. Dinner, a movie, holding hands. No one dates a bookworm.

As if he could read her mind, Viktor grabbed both of her hand and said, "Hermione, please say yes. I really like you."

Even though dating Krum would be asking for a world of trouble from her house and his, a smile spread across her face as she nodded her head yes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Oh...my…god. The hottest boy ever to attend Hogwarts asks you out on a date and you are going to wear a dress your grandmother gave you? Ginny exclaimed when she saw Hermione's first choice of an outfit. Hermione had been forced to relate every detail to her best friend the second she walked into their dormitory. Ginny had some sort of physic ability when it came to boys and knew immediately something had happened and wouldn't rest till she had all the details. Right now she was sitting on Hermione's bed as the outfit planning began.

Like lighting Ginny grabbed the hem of my dear. Hermione's dress and lifted it up. "AND GRANNY KNICKERS! You need more help than I thought. Time to raid my closet!"

"Ginny, I love you to death but I wasn't going for slutty. I want to dress like me."

"I want you to dress like you too…just a better you that isn't wearing a moo-moo I swear I have seen in my mother's closet. Go put your robe on so I can work my magic."

Hermione grabbed the robe in her closet and shimmed out of her clothes. Maybe she needed Ginny's help. She didn't want to embarrass herself or Viktor Krum and if the date wound up being some sort of Slytherin joke like she still feared, she wanted to look as good as possible while she was laughed at.

She stepped out of her meager closet and made her way to Ginny's giant enchanted walk-in where her best friend was already scavenging her way to find the perfect look. It was incredible how much clothes she had been able to enchant from all the sweaters and socks her mother had knitted over the years.

"Here," she stuffed a pile of clothes into Hermione's arm. "These are our best options. Pick your favorite while I try to find my heels somewhere in here."

She dropped the pile on Ginny's nearby bed and began to dig through it for underwear. She pulled out a scrap of fabric that was supposed to be a thong and a padded bra. "Ginny, a thong? Really?"

"Hun please, you'll feel sexier and you look cute just in case you want to show him," she winked.

"Shut up," Hermione rolled her eyes and began to search through the dresses. Ginny picked out a red halter and gorgeous jade silk green—clearly to tease her just a little about the face she was going out with a Slytherin. But the green dress was perfection. She slipped the entire outfit on and was about to check the mirror when Ginny almost tackled her to the bed.

"No peeking! You need to let me do the hair and makeup first before you see the whole outfit. Let me just say though, for the record, I'd do you," Ginny managed to squeak out before they both erupted in a fit of giggles. "Okay, we got to be serious. Hair and makeup time."

"I hate when you pointed your wand at me. It may take longer for muggles to get ready but at least its less intimidating," Hermione closed her eyes and braced for the best.

"Oh I've really outdid myself this time. Keep your eyes closed until I say open," Ginny said as she helped Hermione up and slowly steered her towards a mirror. "Okay, open."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to gape at the stranger in the mirror. Her hair was curled in tamed ringlets. Her makeup enhanced her beauty perfectly without being too dramatic.

"Now not only is Krum going to be the luckiest guy in Hogwarts, but every guy is going to want you," Ginny exclaimed proudly. "God I do great work. Okay, go knock his socks off. Where is he meeting you?"

"He is picking me up here," Hermione was barely able to reply before she heard the Fat Lady bellowing, "Hermione a young man is here to see you. He is a cutie too!"

"GO!" Ginny pushed her towards the portal. "Wake me up when you get back, I want ALL the dirty details."

"Shut up!" Hermione threw a sock at her and rushed down. "Breathe," she told herself, "Just breathe".

She stepped out of the portrait only to come face to face with a dozen blood red roses. "Miss Granger," Viktor Krum bowed as he handed her the flowers. "They do not do you justice. I did not know you could look even more stunning." His eyes slowly took her in, undressing her with her eyes. "Shall we," he offered his arm.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** JK's world, not mine…blah blah blah. I know it's a short chapter but it's a transition into the first date :-D Reviewing encourages me to update (lol)


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: JK's world, not mine…blah blah blah. :-D Reviewing encourages me to update (lol)

**CHAPTER THREE**

Hermione could hardly believe that she was sitting at one of the nicest restaurants in Hogsmeade with the internationally renowned Quidditch player Viktor Krum attempting to play footsies with her underneath the table. She was there alright, but half of her expected to find herself in a dream at any moment. The night had been a dream thus far. Viktor waltzed her away to a private booth in the back of the five wand rated restaurant where the entire meal had been prearranged. The meal was brought out, champagne chilled on the table. Everything had been perfect, even Viktor. She was increasingly surprised by how clever and charming he was. They were able to carry on a conversation seamlessly, talking about every school topic imaginable to muggle politics, fashion, to all her favorite wizarding subjects. She learned that he rents an apartment in Russia in order to immerse himself in a non-magical world. She learned he was the oldest of three and how fiercely loyal he was to the younger brother and sister he helped his single mom raise. And he was fun. He was juggling breadsticks and asked for extra straws just so he could blow the wrappers at her from across the table.

"Are you even listening to me babe?" The rich male voice shook her from her mental fog as a paper straw wrapper hit her in the nose. She really was on a date with Viktor Krum in the real world.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, blushing slightly. "I still just find it hard to believe this is real." She thanked her lucky stars the waiter interrupted with their pasta. She was hoping Viktor would save her the humiliation and not respond to her silly comment.

"Hermione," he reached over the table to take both of her hands in his own. "This is very real. Stop being so afraid and embrace this, embrace us." He gently kissed both of her hands before he reluctantly let them go.

They ate in silence for the most part until they brought over a luscious tiramisu for two. "My favorite!" Hermione exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"I do my homework," he winked as he offered her a spoon. "Dig in before I eat it all."

Hermione giggled as she tried to snag a spoonful of the tiramisu through Viktor's silverware blockade. "So how is our date going so far?"

"I should be asking you that question missy. So how is our date going so far?" he smiled at her, mimicking her

"Perfect, you have been an absolute gentleman and just so much fun to be with," Hermione couldn't help the slight tinge of regret in her voice. Part of her wished Viktor would be a little less of a gentleman. He had shown no desire to kiss her again, while at this very moment it was all she could think about.

Viktor Krum smiled. "Little did she know," he thought to himself. Viktor intended to make this date perfect and Merlin's beard, if his little surprise worked out it would be.

"We got to get going Hermione. Your love for dessert is throwing us for schedule," he teased as he grabbed her hand to get moving for the door.

"Don't we have to pay?" she asked as she ran into Viktor, who stopped abruptly outside the door.

"Hermione, I've had this arranged forever. Just hold on to me tight and have faith. If we apparate now, we might just make it in time."

"Make it where?" she managed to ask before the feel of Viktor's body jumbled all the thoughts in her head.

Hermione still wasn't used to apparation and it took her a few minutes to recover from the dizziness. "Thank God, we didn't miss it," she heard Viktor say as her vision refocused. And then she realized what Viktor had done. Paris. He had taken her to the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset. But how did he know?? She turned to him, eyes pleading for an answer.

He smiled sheepishly and handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "You left this in the library that day we had our little collision. And I just wanted to help you cross some of them off your list."

She looked down at the slightly crumpled paper he placed in her hands. "_Things to Do Before I Die…..#8 See Paris at Sunset_". She smiled nervously and began to apologize, "This was just..me being silly…"

Viktor interrupted her before she could go on, "Don't be self-conscious Hermione. I thought it was sweet. And if you are still up for it, I arranged for the Lord of the Rings trilogy to be played back to back in the Slytherin common room. It is only number 23, but I thought it sounded like fun myself."

"The Slytherin common room?" She thought to herself. "This just can't be a good idea." But seeing the hope that shone in Viktor's eyes and wanting another excuse to be close to him, she felt her logic give in to her heart.

"You up for heading back and a movie marathon?" he asked, a tinge of pleading in his voice.

"Of course," she smiled to set him at ease, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

_Author's Note: Many apologizes for the length but I needed a transition. And our two young lovers can't have a perfect evening now can they….Oh noes, I might have said too much. And forgive my spelling, grammar, etc. I am beta-less (_


End file.
